


Tarot Weaver

by calinathekarrotkid



Series: Tarot Weaver [1]
Category: Tarot Weaver
Genre: Asexual, Bisexual, Demon, Gay, Grimm - Freeform, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Magic, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Pansexual, Warlock - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, angsty gay, faerie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calinathekarrotkid/pseuds/calinathekarrotkid
Summary: Axyl is a struggling halfling, trying to get a grip on a poisonous second heart that causes...in short, episodes. He and his friends must do their best to conceal the carnage of his latest outburst but what comes from his wilted heart will stun not only him but all of the Cursed Realms highest powers.





	Tarot Weaver

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new to this whole posting my work thing. Let me know what you think, good or bad I'm just looking to grow and get better at writing engaging stories. Anyways, enjoy :)

"Xixi, you are an actual goddess. You are such a life savour." I scoop the scolding hot tea out of the cup tray and cradle it in my cold palms. A cold wind nips and bites at my exposed nose turning it numb and rosy. 

"I am but a humble trash can, rolling my way through life," she laughs, taking a sip of her coffee. Instantly, she coughs in diggust and winces at her styrofoam cup. She closes her eyes and sighs "Shit, I forgot about sugar. I'll be back." 

She places her coffee and the extra one for Azura in my free hand and jogs back to the cart across the road. She makes polite small talk with the young woman making coffees before snatching a small hoard of sugar sticks and jogging back over to me. "The loot, as promised." 

We giggle together and I hand her back the coffees. "How can you drink that bitter bean juice?" 

She rips open three of the sugar sticks and pours them into her cup before stirring and sipping the coffee. "How can you drink that glorified grass water?" 

"First of all, they are leaves not grass, I am a person not a cow." 

She scoffs. "Could have fooled me."

I swat at her hand playfully. "Rude. Second of all, coffee stunts your growth so square up shorty." She laughs and loops her arm through mine, leading the way to the quaint brick building we call our studio. 

"You're one to talk, wonder-midget. I'm surprised your coat isn't dragging along the ground." 

I swat at her hand again. "Okay settle down ladder legs, it's not even seven yet, save the insults for unsuspecting customers." 

She tisks. "You started it." A short silence passes between us, the only sound, us sipping from our steaming cups. "Troll!" she shouts before taking off down the sidewalk. 

I gasp in surprise. "You did not just go there," I yell after her. "Pick a time and a place and I will fight you!" I run after her, careful to balance my cup so the tea doesn't spill out. 

XiXi turns down the alleyway that leads to our studio. "How about now!" 

"It's too early!" I whine and we both laugh in unison. "Why are we running? I'm tired and hungry and the birds arent even annoying yet!"

She runs backwards so that she is facing me. "Because we are responsible adults with stable jobs and reliable pay." 

"Mmhm, I'm sure anyone awake right now witnessing this would agree with you." 

She rolls her eyes and laughs. "Just shut up and run!" 

By the time we slow down I'm huffing and out of breath, half of my tea running down my arm. Xixi slows down and circles back towards me, taking a place beside me as we walk the last few meters to our shop. "Xixiiiiiiiii," I whine, "You made me spill my teaaaaa," I continue. 

Xixi laughs menacingly, trapping her tongue between her teeth as she smiles, pink-faced from running in the cold winter air. "Don't worry about it, I'll buy you another when we go out later." 

I groan. "But I wanted one now!" I say with an edge of childish impatience creeping its way into my voice. 

"Well too bad," she laughs, "I'm not getting you another one until you get some work done." 

I throw her a sideways glance and pull my keychain out of my pocket, sliding the key into the lock. "I'm quoting you on that." 

Xixi places a hand on mine to stop me from turning the key and goes death still. She sits the coffees down at the base of the wall and I stare at her in bewilderment, she raises a hand to the ivy growing on the wall and closes her eyes, I watch the ivy move away from her hand to give her room to place her palm on the bricks. Golden whorls set the bricks alight in patterns of protection and security. The patterns shift from a rich gold into a sickly electric blue and Xixi rips her hand from the wall leaving behind a slight char in the mortar. She hisses. 

"The wards are damaged." She rubs her palm softly and I note the burns on her skin. Whoever damaged the wards is a witch. The ivy moves back into place and Xixi continues, "It wasn't Azura, her magic isn't like this. No purebred has magic like this it was most likely an inhuman or a grand." 

We both stare at the slight char, lost for an explanation. She suddenly sucks in a breath of air. "Jaime."

My stomach drops and I fumble with the key in the lock, suddenly desperate to get into the shop. I sit my tea next to the coffees and try to use my other hand to turn the key. Please don't let it be Jaime. The key sticks in the lock and won't turn, Xixi shift impatiently on her feet. She sighs, ripping the key from the lock. 

"Watch out." She steps back and throws up her leg towards the door. The wood caves and the door swings open. 

I grunt discontentedly. "My door."

She shakes her head and runs up the stairs with me following close behind. The door at the top of the stair hangs ajar, soft morning light spilling into the hallway. We rush towards the door and fling it open enough to fit through. 

Xixi gasps and flings up her arm to stop me from entering but I see everything. The workshop is a mess. My loom broken into unfixable shards, my unfinished tapestries ripped into shreds, my coloured thread strewn everywhere causing the room to look like a rainbow coloured mess. 

I push her arm away and stumble into the workshop, trying to get a view of all of the damage. Something pushes down on shoulders threatening to make my knees bend, every swallow is razor blades down my throat. I collapse to the ground.

The first tarot I had ever woven on my loom is the only thing remaining on the wall. Across it, in big spray-painted letters are two words.

"Faggot halfbreed." 

Something thumps against my sternum, making my chest ache. A soft glow fills the room and Xixi steps forward, placing her hand on my shoulder. I jerk away, just wanting to be alone.

"Axyl-" she starts. 

I cut her off. "Don't, Xixi. Just don't." 

A look of hurt contorts her features for a second but then her skin smoothes out and she returns to a passive glare. The glow grows brighter. 

"Axyl-" Xixi starts again. 

"NO," I shout at her. I stagger backwards in a daze, confused by my aggression. She moves forward again and I throw out my arm on reflex; she is shoved back and stumbles a few steps before regaining her balance. 

Xixi looks down her nose at me. "Axyl." 

I shove my hand out in a malevolent gesture and I watch electric blue cracks splinter their way across my skin, I smile at them fondly, letting their glow burn through my clothes. With my gesture Xixi is sent flying into a window which shatters on impact but she flings her arm out at the last second and catches herself with golden light. 

She opens her mouth to speak again but I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "I SAID NO!"

The electric blue explodes from my skin. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

I cover my eyes to block out the light coming off of Axyl. “Axyl calm the fuck down!” I shout, “It's not true!” The wood floors groan in distress and the lights flicker. “Axyl, stop!” 

Axyl's glow dampens and he stares down at me, the cracks spreading up his face glowing a magnificent malevolent blue. He throws out his hand and I’m sent flying from the window sill into a pile of shredded tapestries. “Axyl stop! You’re tearing the building apart!”

His voice booms out In a terrifying baritone, “Are you trying to justify what he did? He ruined the tapestry Xixi, he broke in and damaged the wards!” The wood groans again and the window frames whine. “He broke in just to trash the place and ruin my tapestries!”

“Just calm down Axyl! We don’t know that he did it for sure, it could of been anyone. There are hundreds of inhuman in Dahlia Springs.”

“It was my tapestry Xixi! My tapestry. The first one that ever told a future, the first one that ever showed my gift, who else could it have been!”

The cracks grow deeper and more of the workshop is engulfed in the malevolent glow.

“Calm down Axyl. You know what happens next if you don’t get a grip. I don’t want to do it again.”

His fingers twitch at his side and his hand flies out again, this time pulling me closer.

“If you try to justify this one more time Xixi, I swear to the gods.” His voice shakes slightly.

I sigh through my nose. “Calm-“

“That’s it!” He shouts and throws me back against the wall.

“Axyl!” I cry.

His hands ball into fists and he throws them down as if he's chucking a temper tantrum. The wooden flooring let’s out a final deafening screech before it warps like a rolling wave, making me scramble for purchase to stand. Some of my panic is relieved by the knowledge of the glamour on the building, blocking out any signs or sounds of magic in the brick walls but it isn't enough.

“I warned you Xixi!” The windows smash in a cacophony of twinkling glass and litter the floor with translucent glory. I finally manage to sit up on my knees just as the glow grows near blinding.

Axyl pushes his hands out and screams, sending the floor and the glass careening for me like a tsunami wave. I fling my hands up with my palm facing outward and watch the debris hit my golden light with the force of a charging battalion.

I scowl at Axyl. “And I warned you.”

I stand up on doe legs and do my best to run at Axyl, metal talons replacing my bitten fingernails in a flash of golden light. He tries to throw me against the wall again but I throw up my shield and dig my talons into the wood, hoping to remain on my feet.

He pulls his hand down suddenly and I fly up, hitting my head on the roof.

“Don’t test me, Axyl!” I push off the roof and land In a crouch. I spring forward and thrust my hand out with speed only a grand is capable of, reaching into his chest and pulling out his poisonous second heart before he has time to react to my proximity. The heart drips with garish electric blue and burns the wood with its acidic putrescence. The cracks in his flesh heal over slowly until he the glow dies down to a soft baby blue and he looks almost normal.

The room settles down into a deadly calm and Axyl stares at the hole in his chest in disbelief, seeming to come out of a daze. He sways on his feet

"Stupid grand warlock," he chuckles weakly. “I forgot how much this sucked.”

I shake my head with a smile on my face and crush the poison heart in my palm, turning it to ash and stone. I wipe my palm on my jeans and shake off my hand. Axyl rocks back, still staring at his chest in astonishment. His knees buckle so I slide forward and catch him before he hits the floor.

“Thanks Xixi, you're such a great friend," I mock, "No problem bub," I answer.

Axyl takes a long deep breath. "I'm sorry that I tried to kill you."

I shrug. "Eh it happens all the time." I cup his face in my palm and look him in his eyes. "One day I'll get rid of that heart once and for all. No more going psycho whenever you're angry."

Axyl nuzzles his face into my palm. "If only. Sometimes I want nothing more than for it to just disappear but I wouldn't be who I am without it."

We both sit in silence for a moment, my hand still on his face. We sigh in unison.

"It doesn't stop me from hating it any less."

Axyl nods slowly and closes his eyes, content with my answer.

"I wonder how long it’ll take to grow back this time," I sigh

Axyl opens his eyes and stares up at me, his green iris pierce into my soul and make me feel vulnerable for the first time in a long time. “Not long enough,” he answers. "Definitely not long enough."

I poke a finger into the hole in his chest and watch it slowly knit together. “You’re getting better at healing.”

Axyl scoffs, “Yeah only took a few months last time," he says the words dripping with sarcasm. He huffs. "Well, looks like I won't be getting my tea anytime soon.”

I give him a look. "You tried to kill me and you're worried about your tea."

Axyl gives me a small smile. He looks around the room once more and his eyes turn glassy. He places his hand over mine and lets a single tear fall.

I swallow the lump in my throat and kiss his forehead. "Sleep well bub, I won't let the monster get you tonight."

I touch two finger to his temple and let my golden light lull him to sleep. When I am sure that he won't wake up I stand up with him in my arms and place him back down in a pile of tapestries.

I walk over to the wall and take down Axyl's tapestry paying no attention to the crude spray painted letters. I sigh and fold up the tapestry.

Azura's lithe form appears out of the shadows and lays a hand on my shoulder. “What happened this time?” She gestures to Axyl's fragile looking from.

I shake my head. “Jaime managed to damage the wards enough to get in and trashed the place, you can imagine what happened from there.”

“Did he hurt you? Is his other heart okay?” Azura looks worriedly at Axyl. A small frown tugging at her shadows covered skin.

“We're fine Azzy. We always are.”

She pulls me into a hug and lays her head on my shoulder. “I just need to know that you're okay." She squeezes me tighter. "Hopefully it won’t come back again,” she sighs.

“We can’t change him Az, he'll lose himself."

Azura deflates in my arms. "We can hope."

I pull out of the hug. "I know."

She seems to finally notice the tapestry in my hand and gives me a curious look. "Jaime's method of destruction."

She nods solemnly and reaches her hand into a pocket of shadows. She pulls out a tendril of darkness and coils it around her fingers. "What do we do now?"

I pull up my shoulders and draw in a breath. "We clean up then go find Jaime. Axyl was right when he said that only Jaime would try to destroy his tapestry, I just wanted to believe that we'd finished this but apparently not." I hand Azura the tapestry. "Can you please take this to Aunt Maggie's and see what she can do with it?" Azura nods.

I squeeze her hand gently. "I'll put the wards back up then find Jaime."

She squeezes my hand back. "Go get em' Xixi." She returns the tendril of darkness back to the pocket then follows the tendril and disappears into the shadows.

I breathe in slowly and crunch my hands into fists. I thrust them out at eye level then punch at the sky, fixing any holes in the wards. I clap my hands together and the room is suddenly spotless, with no debris in sight. Axyl sleeps peacefully in a bed in the corner and I kiss his forehead again. As I exit the workshop I close the door behind me and lock it. I stare into the distance.

"Now for the hunt."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my newest series Tarot Weaver, if you liked it make sure to follow my Tumblr (@calina-the-karrot-kid) to get updates on the posting schedule and when new chapters will be up.


End file.
